Story Terms
by CreastionStar
Summary: This are the terms that I use in my story.


Davis 33

Terms

This document has both the timeline and terms of my fanfiction. I am making my own timeline that is based off of the different timelines from the different comic books and the main cartoon of the G1 Transformers and G.I. Joe. Note: After "The Return of Optimus Prime" will be "The Rebirth". I am sticking with the American version of the Headmasters and Targetmasters. In other words: Spike Witwicky is the headmaster partner to both Cerebros/Fortress and Fortress Maximus with Cerebros/Fortress 's body being a sentient transformers and Lord Zarak is a green-skinned human from the planet Nebulos and so on and so forth. I will include the characters of Masterforce and later series of Transformers G1, but there will be new explanations. This also include for Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, and Gundam 00. So if you have a problem with it, tough. This is my writing and there is nothing that you can do about it.

The Transformers, Beast Wars, Beast Machine, G.I. Joe, and Jem toys are the property of Hasbro and Takara while the cartoons are the property of Sunbow, Marvel, Mainframe, and Toei and the comics are the property of Marvel and Dreamwave.

Stargate and its terms are the property of MGM studios.

Star Wars and its terms are the property of George Lucas, Lucas Films, and Fox.

Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, and Gundam 00 are the property of Sunrise and Bandai.

Kannazuki no Miko is the property of Kaishaku and TNK

Full Metal Panic is the property of Shoji Gatoh, Gonzo, and Kyoto Animation

Factions

Autobots – A Cybertronian faction that fight for the freedom of all sentient beings and are currently led by Optimus Prime.

Avengers – A special government team formed by Tony Stark to bring peace and stability to the world. They have helped out G.I. Joe, M.A.S.K. the Autobots and others in their missions.

Celestial Being – A paramilitary organization that was created for the purpose of Exterminating wars from the Earth. For most part, they did succeed in that, except for a certain terrorist organization that will never let wars go away, period.

Clyne Faction/Terminal – A paramilitary organization that is created based on the ideas of Siegel Clyne and his daughter, Lacus, for a world that would allow Coordinators and Naturals to live among each other in peace and center around the Archangel and the Eternal.

Cobra – A ruthless terrorist organization that is determined to rule the world and made an alliance with the Decepticons to achieve their common goals.

Decepticons - A Cybertronian faction that wants total control over the universe and led by Megatron. They have met with the Goa'uld before and have made it clear that they will rule the universe, not the Goa'uld. They have destroy several ship and fleets before. Also, they ran up against the Replicators and destroy them. Their weapons are far more effective than the weapons of the Goa'uld.

G.I. Joe – A special trained mission force whose came into existence to stop Cobra and protect human rights. They are also allies of the Autobots and have both Earth Defense and Stargate Command directly underneath them. Along with the Orb Union, Celestial Being, Terminal, and a few others, they form the core of the Earth Sphere Federation Army and a sense of honor amongst that said army.

Jedi – An order of individuals that are able to use the force for knowledge, defense, and other things. In general, they do not get marry and live their lives serving the force.

Jem and the Holograms - a rock band composing of 5 women that sing songs and help those in need when they are in their most desperate hour. Now support G.I. Joe and the Autobots in their fight to defend the weak.

Lucian alliances - a group of thieves, smugglers, and murderers that came together to fill in the power void left behind by the Goa'uld. They have even formed very short term alliance with the Decepticons, Nebulon Hive, Predacons, and Cobra. However, Cobra Commander, Destroy, and Lord Zarak have made it very clear that they do anything to them that they will be destroy.

M.A.S.K. – Mobile Armored Strike Kommand, a special team of special individuals formed by Matt Tracker to track down V.E.N.O.M. and bring peace to the world.

Misfits – A rock band that compose of 4 women and like to cause mischief for Jem and everyone else. However, they make sure that they do not cross certain lines giving their situation with Cobra and the Decepticons.

Mithril – A counter terrorist private military company that was formed to fight for the future of the Earth that they live on.

N.C.I.S. – Naval Criminal Investigate Services, a division of the U.S. Navy that bring justice to individuals that have some sort of ties to both the Navy and the Marines.

Raptors - Special forces of the Aliean military and underwent special training and procedures to be the best soldiers of said military. On Earth, they trained with the Jaffa and G.I. Joe to be better. While they have no problems with the Goa'uld, they do need training to help them to deal with Cobra.

Sith – An order of individuals that are also able to use the force for their needs and wants. Usually, there are two at anytime, a master and a pupil, but there can be more depending on what is going on.

Stargate Command - a command of the Air Force that uses the stargate to explore other planets. They are directly underneath G.I. Joe, Earth Defense Command, and the Autobots to make sure that Earth and the other planets are respected at all times.

Stingers – A rock band compose of 3 ego statistical adults that upstage Jem and the Holograms. Just like the Misfits, they are careful as well because they do not want to be seen as traitors to the Earth.

Strato-Raptors - A special group of raptors that have been through special training and modifications to pilot the best fighter and mobile suits in battle. They can withstand a minimum of 100 g's during combat.

Strato-Vipers - A special group of vipers that went through special training and modification to fly the most extreme aircraft of Cobra. They can withstand much higher g-forces than the Jaffa and the Coordinators and their only rivals are the Aliean Strato-Raptors.

Vipers - An advance group of Cobra soldiers that been training to deal with G.I. Joe. They are generally on the losing side of the battle.

Fuels

Albino-zirtontium-1,000,000,000,000 – A special isotope of Albino-zirtonium that can do one thing, go underneath nuclear fission. Regular Albino-zirtonium cannot go underneath nuclear fission since it would require too much energy. This isotope can go through it because it is too heavy for its own gravity. Even then, neutrons cannot cause it to split. The only way to do it is through the use of hypermatter particles.

Antimatter - A type of matter that has properties that are opposite of conventional matter and is used in matter/antimatter annihilation reactors. The Alieans pretty much abandon all antimatter technology since they have conversion and tap reactors, but there small pockets in the empire that still uses it and some of the weapons technology is still used to this day.

Deuterium – The second lightest atom in the universe and an isotope of hydrogen. Also used in some fusion reactors, but most societies that used them have found ways to make two deuterium atoms to become one helium-4 atom without the bother to find helium-3 or to make tritium from lithium. It is not as common as hydrogen is and it is disappearing faster than hydrogen anytime a new red dwarf or brown dwarf comes to life.

Energon – The main source of energy for the Transformers. It can exist naturally or it can be created artificially from other sources of energy such as coal or oil.

Hydrogen – The lightest element, and atom, in the universe and its most common source is water. It is commonly used in more advance fusion reactors using the CNO cycle, some conversion reactors, and some annihilation reactors. It is also use in fuel cells and some turbine engines since it is very simple and easily available in the universe.

Naquadria - A radioactive isotope of naquadah. This is more powerful and more dangerous, because the more energy that is extract from it, the more unstable it becomes.

Solar ionization fuel – A special radioactive, superdense fuel that is used in the solar ionization reactor.

Technotritium – A special quantum isotope of Albino-zirtontium-1,000,000,000,000 that is also uses in nuclear fission. It is a very stable isotope and far more powerful than Albino-zirtontium-1,000,000,000,000. Again, it still needs hypermatter particles to go through fission.

Thorium – A radioactive element that is lighter than Uranium and more common. Its biggest advantages over Uranium are that it is not really a good fissile fuel and it will never support nuclear fission by itself. Meaning, turn off the neutron source and all nuclear fission stops immediately.

Transwarp fuels – Special fuels that go into special reactors and produce tremendous amounts of transwarp radiation and energy.

Uranium – A radioactive fuel that is commonly used a nuclear fuel for the nuclear reactors on Earth. This stuff can support nuclear fission when the neutron source is turn off.

Locations

Autobot City – A city that the Autobots built before the events in 2005. After 2006, it became the main earth base for the Autobots. A section of it was also a transformer known as Metroplex and it sometime referred to him. There have been other times that Grand Maximus and Fortress Maximus have received this name.

Autobot Headquarters – The main base for the Autobots when they were not fighting the Decepticons and it was the Ark.

Azadistan – A sovereign nation that is in the Middle East and a very poor nation until its leaders were able to get the solar energy program going.

Cobra Headquarters – The main base for Cobra when they are planning for their attacks. Eventually, the terrordrome and Cobra Island assumed this title until its destruction in 1987.

Decepticon city – A name that usually referred to either Trypticon, Sorponok, or Black Zarak. Unlike Autobot city, there is no actual Decepticon city built on Earth.

Decepticon Headquarters – The main base on Earth for the Decepticons. It is actually their starship Victory that crashed landed in the Ocean and been adapted to such a role.

Japan – An island nation that has a rich history and has been witnesses to some of the battle between G.I. Joe and Cobra as well as between the Autobots and Decepticons. In this future, it is also part of the United States in one way or another. (This is the home nation for Bandai and Sunrise, the makers of Gundam Wing, Gundam Seed, and Gundam 00.)

Maximal Base – Originally, it was the remains of Axalon after it crash landed and became the headquarters of the Maximals on Earth. It was destroy by the Predacons after their failed attempt to assassinate Optimus Prime. After that, the volcano that has the Ark in it became the Maximal base.

New Port City – The capital city of the Sank Kingdom

New Quart City – The capital city of the Sulaw Kingdom.

Orb – A sovereign island nation that is in the Pacific Ocean and is fairly neutral except when certain forces make it chose sides.

Oh-Ah-Cue - The home village to Itiki, Admiral Etestier, and the others before Megatron found out about her and kidnap her.

Plants – A collection of hourglass design space colonies that housed most of the Coordinators.

Predacon Base – The remains of the Darksyde and the headquarters of the Predacons on Earth. It was destroy towards the end of the Beast Wars by Tigerhawk.

Sank Kingdom – A pacifist nation in Northern Europe that was destroy by some its enemies. It has been restored as a place where people can live.

Space colonies – A type of structure that houses humans in space and protect from this deadly environment.

Seditian empire – An empire in the Aliean empire that is responsible for most the weapons that the Alieans use in their warfare.

Starlight music – A recording company that sells albums of Jem and the Holograms and is owned by the Benton sisters, Jerrica/Jem and Kimber. It is also the main source of income for the Starlight Mansion, a home for foster girls.

Stinger Sound – A recording company owned by both Eric Raymond and Riot and sell albums of both the Stingers and the Misfits.

Sulaw Kingdom - A pacifist nation in the Northern Hemisphere of Aliea and similar to both Japan and the Sank Kingdom in many different aspects.

The Pit – The main base for G.I. Joe where they do all of their training and planning.

The United States – A very powerful nation that G.I. Joe was stationed most of the time, hosted the Autobots and the 4th Cybertronian war, and was the nation that the Asgard and Tokra went to. Unfortunately, Blue Cosmos was headquartered and the United Earthsphere Alliance and the Earth Federation came from here. (Of course, it is the home nation to some of us Americans and Hasbro, the maker of G.I. Joe, Jem, and the Transformers)

Magic and Religion

Aliean Sorcery – A special magic that the Ancient Alieans use that is mostly energy based and it actually tied to the zero point energy of various dimensions and the Force. They are able to use it because of the albino-zirtonium in their DNA.

Ame no Murakumo – The legendary swordsman of Japanese mythology whose purpose is to defeat Orochi. As far this fanfiction is concern, he was created by the creator god of the transformers, Primus, and is one of the descendant of one of the Primes. (In real world Japanese mythology, it is a sword and it was created by the Japanese gods.)

Atheism - A philosophy that said that gods do not exist. To anyone that believe in a god, this is a bunch of nonsense, including the Alieans. Despite of how advance their science is, they are very religious and believe that atheism is absolutely impossible because they know from their own experience that all humans worship something.

Ceres - A celestial being that came down from Earth to mate with as many men as possible to produce children with special powers. After the last time, she dies and been "reincarnated" in each of her daughters, with Mikage Aya being her latest ones. Both of them both came back because Ceres's god, Primus, have plans for both of them. She is also one of the daughters of one of the Primes and the sister of a very powerful transformer that has been alive since the days of the Primes. (Just like Ame no Murakumo, this is a bunch of junk as well.)

Christianity - A worldwide religion that believe that Jesus of Nazareth is the son of the One True God, the Lord. There are also some people on other planets that are followers of this religion, as well as some of the Alieans and the Lochem.

Chokon Power – A special type of energy that the East believes that exists throughout the universe. It is able to do things that defy science and is based off of the principle of chi.

Force – A mystical energy field that exists all around the universe. It is similar to chi, but it can be used to see into the future and into the past. According to the Jedi Knight, it binds the galaxy together. It is also the basis of Aliean Sorcery.

Devil – Z – A supernatural energy being that acted as the gods of the Decepticons during the masterwars. He was created by Unicron to find out about this Choken force.

Heaven - A place where the righteous and the just goes after they died. It is mostly where the followers of Christ, Christians, that will reside here for eternity. It also contain righteous Jews and Muslims.

Hell - A dimension of pain and torment where the unrighteous go for their crimes. (I AM NOT NAMING NAMES BECAUSE I DO NOT KNOW WHO WILL BE THERE AND WHO WILL BE WITH CHRIST. ALSO, I DO NOT WANT TO GO THERE AS WELL.)

Islam - A religion that believes that Muhammad is the final prophet of the One True God and believes that the Quran is the final revelation of Him.

Jesus of Nazareth - The Son of the One True God and the saviors to all Christians. When he comes back, the final battle will be fought and good will triumph over evil. During His 40 days, he encounters the warrior of the Primes, but the warrior of the Primes realize that He is ultimately The One that all of the others answer to. (This is not in The Bible and it is a bunch of nonsense that I am adding into my fanfiction.)

Judaism - The first true monotheistic religion that believes in the One True God. From the believes of the people that follows this religion, The Messiah has yet to come.

Light and Dark Gods - A group of beings that sided with Primus or Unicron during the wars of the gods. These are the real Japanese, Egyptian, Greek, and Norse gods and they were not happy with the Goa'uld impersonating them. Good Example; The Goa'uld Heru'ur faces the actual god Horus and pay with it by losing all of his troops and fleets. Also, his slaves were free from him.

Matrix of Leadership – A legendary talisman that have the spark of Primus in it. It is the one thing that Unicron fears. It is also the "heaven" of the Transformers, the Alieans, and the Aliean Jaffa - the Ickalthaws.

Monotheism - A belief system that a lot of people believe in where there is only one god. This describes Judaism, Christianity, and Islam. Also, the transformers and some of the Alieans worship one only, but it is Primus.

Orochi – An evil god bent on destroying the Earth. In this fanfiction, he was created by Unicron because he was afraid of the potential of the human race. (In real world Japanese mythology, I do not who created him, but it was definitely not Unicron.)

Paganism - A type of belief system that worships many different kinds of gods and spirits. A religion that both Christians and the Alieans are worried about.

Polytheistic - A belief system that worships many gods. The vast majority of Alieans are this.

Primes - The first 13 transformers created by Primus. They were created to help him to defeat Unicron. However, one of them betrayed them, killed a fellow prime, and sabotage Primus's transformation into his robot mode. They are worship by the Alieans and the Jaffa as true gods, above the other Aliean gods, but directly below Primus. The Primes have an extreme hatred towards the Goa'uld and told them that the Jaffa in the Aliean Galaxy are off-limits. They have also promise these same Jaffa that they will never abandon them and they will be protected. Alpha Trion is also a guide to them when they are ready to join the matrix.

Primus – The creator god of the transformers and twin brother and enemy to Unicron. After his battle to Unicron, his imprisoned himself in an asteroid and turned it into Cybertron.

Satan/Lucifer - The Devil, the source of evil. His was originally an angel that eventually rebelled against the Lord and now resides in Tartarus. A Goa'uld named Sokar portrayed him but the warrior of the Primes have met the real one and knows that he is so much worse than Sokar ever can be.

The One, also known as God - The Creator of all existence and everything in it and the supreme deity of all of us Christians, Jews, and Muslims. He is a benevolent being that forgives his creation more than he gets angry, but he does unleash his wrath when we have sin too much. He is also the source of all good. He is also the omniversal sentient core of the multiverse.

The Ugotterrians - Demons created by Unicron to deal with the Primes and are Unicron's answer to them. Like one of the Primes, one of the Ugotterrians betrayed Unicron and became a servant the Aqualayer.

Unicron – Twin brother and enemy to Primus. After his battle with his brother, he was imprisoned in an asteroid and turned it, with some help from Primacon, into a mobile planet. In 2005, his body was destroyed and his head was orbiting around Cybertron.

Materials

Albino-zirtonium – A heavy, superdense, weakly radioactive metal that is extremely strong, as strong as nuclear matter, and have a melting temperature that equals the ignition temperature of nuclear fusion in stars. It is also a superconductive metal up to 100,000 degrees Fahrenheit. What is interesting is that once the temperature gets around 100,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit and up to 10 billion degrees Fahrenheit, even in it liquid state, it is superconductive and a superfluid. The main reason why is because it is the only metal in the universe that uses both the strong nuclear and electromagnetic force to keep its molecules together. It also has two other properties: It can absorb enough radiation and energy to create more of itself and it has its own gravity field and with additional application of energy, it can make more gravity. Also, it cannot go underneath nuclear fission and antimatter particles cannot make it go underneath annihilation. Not even the Ancient Alieans know why this is and they are the most advance race in the universe. However, their technology is extremely dependent on it. Also, they have this metal actually in their DNA and is responsible for their strength, longevity, and powers. There is bad side to it; its quantum property makes it incompatible to iron and if they are in the same alloy, it actually makes the metal completely useless.

Carbon – One of the most common elements in the universe and is the main element for life. It has a lot of compounds, allotropes, and applications. It is also use as a fusion catalyst for fusion reactors that are using hydrogen as its main fuel.

Cybertonium – An element that the Transformers need to continue to live and function. Only the technorganic transformers that went to Aliea have evolved to not need it for their survival. Also, the Constructicons and the Dinobots do not have this metal in them since their current bodies were built on Earth.

E-Carbon - A special allotrope of carbon that the mobile suits of the AD era are made of and allows the construction of the space elevator. (Chances are that it may be related to carbon nanotube in the real world and have similar properties.)

Gundamium alloy - A special alloy that is electrical non conductive, have stealth properties, and is very strong and durable, stronger than Titanium.

Hyperguntritium alloy – A special alloy created by the Alieans and have near ideal properties of extremely high heat tolerance with a melting point of nearly 1 trillion degrees, very high strength of up to billions of terapascals, and other properties. Despite that its name includes Gundamium and tritium in it; the main metals that make it up are Albino-Zirtonium, Naquadah, neutronium, and other stronger metals in it. However, it has one drawback, it is extremely heavy.

Naquadah – A superdense metal that is superconductive, very strong, and has the ability to generate a lot of energy itself or used as an amplifier for explosive devices, mostly nuclear weapons. It is also used in the construction of the stargate and it is stronger than Gundamium. (There is no proof of this being true, but from what I can tell, it is not far from the truth. I do know this: Mobile suits made out of Gundanium were destroyed by beam weapons, which may not be in the megaton range, while one stargate was hit by a meteorite that had enough energy to rival a nuclear bomb. Based on that, I am saying naquadah is stronger than gundanium.)

Nuclear matter – A special state of matter where the protons and neutrons are bound to another by the strong nuclear force only. It is very strong, have a very high melting temperature of nearly 18 billion degrees Fahrenheit, and to date they are only found, theoretically, in neutron stars. Neutronium and neutron degenerate matter are the best case of this type of material.

Ultra gundanium – A special alloy created by the Alieans that have even more ideal properties then hyperguntritium. It is also much heavier than hyperguntritium.

Mechas

Arm Slaves - A type of mecha that is between 7 and 9 meters and have various kinds of weapons, just not the varieties that mobile suits have.

Godmasters - A subset of the powermasters that allows the human to give live to their transtector robots.

Gundams - A special type of mobile suits that has the trademark v fin on its head and they all look like mechanical samurai despite their various function, weapons, propulsion, power generators, construction and other categories.

Headmasters - A type of mecha technology that uses a special exo-suit that can transforms into the head of the robot. It usually have a human wearing it and allows them to be part of their partner robots and controlling if necessary. This was first develop by Brainstorm of the Autobots and implemented by Spike for their Nebulon friends on Nebulos. Today, both the Autobots and the Decepticons have this technology.

Headmasters juniors - A subset of the Headmasters that have teenagers to be partnered with robots known as transtector. It was first developed on Master by Spike and Arcana after they discover the Chokin power.

Mobile Suits - A type of mecha that is anywhere between 15 to 25 meters and are equipped with various kinds of weapons from missiles to beam weapons to bladed weapons.

Powermasters - A type of mecha technology that allows a human to wear a special exo-suit and transforms into an engine for their partner robot. Optimus Prime is one excellent example of this. It was first develop on Nebulos.

Targetmasters - A type of mecha technology that allows humans to become weapons for their partner robots by wearing a special exo-suit. Along with the headmasters, this was first develop on Nebulos by Zarak after Cyclonus said that they can modified the remain Decepticon weapons into robotic exo-suit.

Transtector - A type of robot that was develop by both the Autobots and the Decepticons that allows humans to be in total control of. It was first develop on Master and currently, all of the said robots are living transformers today.

Particles

GN particles – A special neutrino that causes quantum brainwaves and has other properties, such as blocking radio waves and interact with a special machine produced force. Otherwise, it behaves like other neutrinos and can only be generated by the GN drive.

Hypermatter – A special mixture of faster than light particle that are used to generate tremendous amounts of energy. They are the main fuel for the Alieans fusion, annihilation, and conversion reactors. They contain tachyons and superbradyons particles as well as the hyperspace version of protons, electrons, and neutrons and are mostly found in hyperspace.

Minovsky particles – Special electromagnetic particles that are created by aneutronic fusion reactions. Like the GN particles, they can also blocked radio waves, but these particles formed the I-Field when they are released in the open space. Also, they cannot penetrate any electrical conducting substances, such as plasma, water, metal, and the earth. Essentially, the I-Field has properties similar to electric and magnetic fields.

Mirage colloid – A synthetic particle that unique properties that allow it bend light and deflect particle beams.

Plasmon – A special particle that allows light to travel in metals and other substances. They are essentially the quantization of plasma oscillations.

Phonon – A special particle that are the carrier particle of sound and other types of motion in molecules.

Transton – A unit of quantum for the transwarp radiation. It is short for transwarp photon.

Transtrino – A special neutrino that is part of the transwarp radiation. It is short for transwarp neutrino.

Planets, moons, stars, galaxy, and dimensions

Aliea – The home planet of the Alieans and Itiki's first home planet before she came to Earth. Aliea is very unusual as far as the rest of the universe is concern. It does not contain a single ounce of Iron anywhere and has Albino-zirtonium in every single part of it. Also, for being so old, the Alieans had to replace the old nuclear core with a specially designed hyperspace tap reactor to keep everything working right and it has been re-engineered to continue the support for life. It also contains a huge amount of naquadah and energon. It is located in the Aliean galaxy in the Shapley supercluster. It has very similar dimensions, gravity, mass, and other properties to Earth, except it is a little bit colder than Earth with the highest temperature being 70 degrees Fahrenheit at the equator and gets colder as you get further away from it. It does have 24 hour rotations on its axis, but its revolution takes 420 days, with having 12 months in each revolution and each month being 35 days.

The Aliean galaxy – The home galaxy of the Alieans. Like Aliea, the galaxy has no iron anywhere and it also has another unique feature, some of its stars are hyperspace tap star.

The Astral Plane – A dimension where Primus and Unicron fought their last battle before they were sealed up in two asteroids.

Black holes – A region in space whose gravity is so strong not even light cannot escape. They are the product (mostly) of massive stars dying and collapsing into a small hole.

Charr – After the 4th Cybertronian war, the home planet of the Decepticons. It did at one time support a civilization, but it became a burnt out husk.

Chulak - The home planet of Teal'c and Bra'tac and also a major power of the alliance. This is a planet that Itiki like a lot, after Aliea, Earth and Nebulos.

Cybertron – The home planet of the transformers. It is also the "prison" of their god, Primus. It has been through a very ugly war that stripped it of its once rich sources of energy. Millions of years later, it was re-energize by the excessive solar energy and been turned into a technorganic paradise. Of all of the planets, Itiki is the most scared of it since it does not have the same feeling that either Aliea or Earth has.

D-branes – special extradimensional structures that the universe resides in.

Earth – As far as the universe is concerned, it is an insignificant planet that exists in the Milky Way. As far as us humans are concern, our home planet and for a good while, it is the only planet that we do know that support life. At one time, the home planet of the Ancients after leaving their galaxy until they left here. Also, the one planet that rebel against the Goa'uld, with a little help from some friendlier Extraterrestrial being, like the Asgard and others. This is also the main planet of the Beast Wars and the second main planet for the 4th Cybertronian War. While it does not have naquadah, it does have energon. It is also became Itiki's home planet while serving for Megatron and love the planet and its people. She has sworn that she will protect it with her life.

Hyperspace – A dimension that allows faster than light travel possible, but it a very violent dimension with energy seething all over.

Hyperspace tap stars – A very special type of star that gets its energy not from nuclear fusion, but from tapping into hyperspace. They somehow have very stable white holes in their cores that are link to hyperspace and allow their energy to flow out. What is common to all of them is that they have a structure made out of albino-zirtonium and continually releasing both light and hydrogen. They also emit hypermatter particles.

The Ida Galaxy – The home galaxy of the Asgard.

Master – A planet that has very harsh conditions that the headmaster and targetmaster to train so they connection would be stronger. This is where Grand Maximus was built.

The Milky Way Galaxy – The home galaxy of us humans, Goa'uld, and the Transformers.

Nebulos – The home planet for the nebulons, the partners to both Autobots and Decepticons. This is the planet that Scorponok, Fortress Maximus, and Black Zarak were built.

The Pegasus Galaxy – The home galaxy of the Ancient from 10 million years ago up to 10,000 years ago and the Wraith up to the early 2000's.

Star of Aliea – A special hyperspace tap star that is also the mother star for the Alieans.

Subspace – A dimension that also allows faster than light travel possible. It is also a "quieter" dimension since the energy is not seething as bad as hyperspace.

Sun – The mother star for the Earth.

White Holes – A region in space that ejects matter very violently.

Zone – A planet that the Autobots has colonize and it is far more livable than Master. It is once the planet Micro, but it was changed to deal with the Decepticons.

Power generation equipment

Annihilation reactor – Reactors that have matter and antimatter, essentially despite what the actual substances are, annihilate and produce tremendous amounts of energy. The Ancient Alieans have hypermatter annihilation reactors that use hypermatter and hyper antimatter as the main fuels. Since it requires two different substances, some of the power produce by them unfortunately has to go to the containment fields to make sure the "antimatter" does not destroy anything. Later hypermatter annihilation reactors are actually conversion reactors that do not use hyper antimatter, but uses topological defects as a catalyst. They still used the term "annihilation" because they considered annihilation and conversion as the same thing.

Cold Fusion reactors – A type of reactor that does nuclear fusion without the high temperature and pressure that drives a star or other types of fusion reactors.

Conversion reactors – Reactors that produce a lot of energy by the total conversion of "matter" that is done by the use of topological defects to catalyze the reaction. The energy density for both Conversion and Annihilation reactors are the same, but conversion reactors produce far more usable power since the topological defect are kept in a confinement bottle that is very small in comparison to the "antimatter" tanks on annihilation reactors, or in case of Aliean conversion reactors, they have topological defect field generators that produce a field similar to the topological defect. The GN drives made by Celestial Being are actually this type of reactor.

Ether tap reactors – a type of reactor that draws out energy from d-branes.

Fuel cells – A type of electric cells that uses two or more reactants to produce electricity from the chemical reaction alone. The reactants are in separate tanks and directed to it for electrical generation.

Geothermal Energy tap reactor - A type of reactor that draws out the energy of molten magma and converts it to electricity.

Grand Unification Theorem (GUT) reactor - A special type of conversion reactor that uses the Grand Unification Theorem as a means to transforms its fuel into energy.

Gravitic reactor – A type of reactor that generates its energy from a black hole.

Hyper Deuteron Nuclear Reactor – A type of nuclear reactor that is connected to the deuteron battery. The advantages of this type of reactor is that the deuteron battery is able to store surplus energy from the nuclear reactor and the nuclear reactor is able to supply practically unlimited amount of energy. The Ancient Alieans has a reactor similar to this, but it uses naquadah and energon as the storage and transferred mediums, respectively.

Hyperspace tap reactors - The most powerful reactor in the universe, these reactors uses gravimetric and gravitic forces to open a singularity into hyperspace and draw out tremendous amounts of energy. They are the galactic equivalent to hydroelectric dams.

Magnetic hydro dynamic generators (MHD) – A type of generator that uses stationary magnets positioned on the path of an electrically conducting fluid, such as plasma, to generate electricity.

Naquadah reactors – A reactor that uses naquadah as the fuel. How they operate is that they operate like radioisotope thermoelectric generators first, but then becomes quantum nucleonic reactor once it has enough energy to do this function.

Nuclear and particle fusion reactors – Reactors that causes certain fuels like deuterium, hydrogen, and hypermatter to go underneath fusion. The result of this process is energy being released and new particles being created.

Palladium reactors – A type of cold fusion reactor that produces very low level of waste heat and provide a good deal of energy for the machine that is using as its power source. Its fuel could either be deuterium or hydrogen. (It never said in the anime, but based on current research into cold fusion reactors, these are the two possibilities.)

Photoelectric cells (array) – A type of electric cell (array) that can convert any kind of electromagnetic radiation, such as gamma rays or light, into electricity.

Plasma core fission fragment em reactor – A type of nuclear fission reactor that has its fuel introduce as a gas and the fission reaction turns it into plasma. Then the fission fragments are shot out as a beam to go through a MHD generator and has the plasma goes through its own. It also has photoelectric arrays to convert the electromagnetic radiation into electricity. For most advance societies in the Aliean galaxy, the most common fuel is thorium, Albino-zirtonium-1,000,000,000,000, and technotritium.

Power Cells – A special type of battery that are able to store a lot of power. Some of them store the energy as Energon.

Quantum Nucleonic Reactor – A type of reactor that uses a special type of fuel that emits energy when it gets bombarded by x-rays.

Radioisotope thermoelectric generator - A type of generator that uses the decay of radioactive substances as a heat source and converts that into electricity.

Solar cells (array) – A type of electric cell (array) that converts solar energy into electricity.

Solar energy collection reactors - Special reactors that collects sunlight and starlight from the environment around it using special force fields and solar cells.

Solar energy laser plasma reactors - A type of reactor that transforms solar energy into laser and plasma beams directly and direct them to special generators.

Solar reactors – 1. Reactors that are similar to conventional fission, fusion, annihilation, and conversion reactors, but have their fuels sealed up inside of them at very great densities and great pressure, equivalent to the pressure and densities inside stars and their plasma is arrange to similar layers to a star. One thing that is key; they do not operate like a star and generate more power per unit volume than a star could. 2. Another name for the GN drive back on Earth.

Solar Ionization reactor – Special hypermatter fueled solar fusion reactors that have another substance, solar ionization fuel, added to the mix and that fuel generates energy as well.

Subspace tap reactors – Reactors similar to the hyperspace tap reactors, but tap into subspace instead.

Theory of Everything (TOE) reactor - A special type of conversion reactor that uses the Theory of everything to do the same thing as the GUT reactor

Thermoelectric generators – A type of generator that uses materials that are exposed to heat and turn that heat into electricity.

Transwarp fuel crystal reactor – A special type of reactor that acts like a fusion reactor initially but eventually acts like a conversion and tap reactor and generating tremendous amounts of energy.

Transwarp reactors – Transwarp version of the fission, fusion, annihilation, and conversion reactors.

Transwarp radiation tap reactors – a special type of tap reactor that draws out transwarp radiation from both subspace and hyperspace.

Transwarp radiation/energy extraction reactor – a special type of reactor that extracts this type of energy from the universe and from other energy generation reactions.

Transwarp solar reactors – Solar version of any of the transwarp reactors.

Turbine engines – A type of engine that uses turbines as the means to generate power and to do work. Some are chemical powered and other uses plasma from reactors in their "combustors"

Zero point modules – ZPM. A crystal power source developed by the Ancients and is the most powerful power source for them. It draws its energy from subspace. The Alieans are the only other race that can manufactured these things and made their own versions to power their own equipment, including quantum laptops.

Propulsion systems

Annihilation drive – A type of engine that uses matter/antimatter annihilation to generate thrusts. They are being phased out since conversion drives are more efficient.

Antigravity drive – A type of engine that generates an antigravity field that allows the vehicle to fly through the air without many problems.

Conversion engines – A type of engine that uses the same conversion process as the conversion reactor to generate thrusts. They can turn their plasma into gamma ray laser. Around space ports, they performed no different than fusion plasma drive.

Gravitic drive – A type of engine that uses gravity to bend space that allows the starship to move without using hot exhaust.

Fusion ion/particle drive – A type of ion drive that uses nuclear fusion as a means to generate the ion, or particles, to propel starships. They are usually more efficient that normal ion/particle drive.

Fusion plasma drive – A type of plasma drive that uses nuclear fusion to generate the necessary plasma to propel starships. They are usually more efficient than normal plasma drive.

GUT drive - A type of engine that uses the grand unification theorem to convert matter into energy and uses it for propulsion.

Hyperdrive – A type of engine that allows faster than light travel through hyperspace.

Ion drive – A type of engine that generates ions and directs it to the exhaust nozzle to generate thrust.

Neutrino drive – A type of engine that uses neutrino to generate thrust. They are typically conversion or annihilation drives with the ability to convert the exhaust to neutrinos.

Nuclear heated engines - A type of rocket engines that uses the heat from either a nuclear reactor or fusion reactor to heat up the fuel and expelled it out as velocities greater than chemical engines.

Plasma drive – A type of engine that generates plasma and directs it to the exhaust nozzle to generate thrust.

Photon drive – A drive that uses photons as the main mechanism for thrust. They are usually conversion and annihilation drives and the main output for them. Neutrino drive can function as this type of drive when stealth is not important.

Quantum teleport drive – A type of Faster than light drive that uses GN particles to teleport people and starships to the destination points.

Stargate Drive - A type of engine that is similar to the wormhole drive and uses stargate technology for its operations.

Subspace drive – A type of engine that allows faster than light travel through subspace. This is not a warp drive. Big difference.

Thermonuclear pulse thrusters – A type of rocket engine that uses nuclear fusion to generate thrusts in small pulses. They are very slow moving engines.

TOE drive - A type of engine from that uses the Theory of everything to convert matter to energy and uses it for propulsion.

Transwarp drive – A type of engine that can bend both space and time. Mostly, it use a means to travel faster than light in a way similar to the warp drive, but it can be a time machine if the drive is set right. Also, the Alieans develop a version that can use this transwarp radiation.

Warp drive – A type of engine that allows faster than light travel through space by bending space in a manner that make it look like the different points are almost touching. The Alieans develop a much faster version called the continuum distortion drive, but it works about the same way as the conventional warp drive.

Wormhole drive – A type of drive that uses a wormhole to go faster than light.

Races

Alieans – A race of humans that reside on the planet Aliea and have albino-zirtonium in their DNA and in their skeleton. A long time ago, they became bio-androids, but they do not consider this to be a robot and still consider themselves to be humans. They are capable of using the Force and their own type of sorcery that is actually extremely dependent on energy manipulations. They also studied the powers of Chi and Chokon power. As far as appearances are concern, they look half Japanese and half Scandinavian.

Ancients – A race of ancient humans that left their galaxy and made Earth their home millions of years ago. For this part of the universe, they are the creators of the stargate and built the city ship, Atlantis. They all ascend about 10,000 years ago, but they are considered to be the parent race for the current humans on Earth.

Asgard – An advance race of being that were the Allies of the Ancient and became the most powerful race after the Ancients left the Milky Way millions of years ago. They are for most part extinct except for a small tribe in the Pegasus and Aliean Galaxy.

Cobra-la - An ancient, snake based civilization that uses organic technology and believes that inorganic technology is a threat to their ways. They have met the Goa'uld and extremely disapprove of their use of inorganic technology and knew that they are gods.

Coordinators – A group of genetically engineered humans that was almost driven to extinction because of their genetic manipulations. Only the Alieans was able to fix it.

Cybertronians – A race of sentient robotic lifeforms that came from Cybertron and crashed landed on Earth. They have a unique ability to change, or transform, their bodies. With this ability, they are also known by this other name, the Transformers. They are divided into two factions; the Autobots/Maximals and the Decepticon/Predacons.

ELS – Extraterrestrial living metal shape shifters, a race of aliens that look metallic, but behave like organic beings. They left their planet to find a new home and found Earth. They met some hostilities from us, but later, they showed that they wanted to be friends with Earth. They are also friends with the Alieans, Asgard, Cybertronians, and other races.

Furlings – A race of beings that SG-1 does not know about and they are also allies with the Ancients and Asgard.

Goa'uld – A race of evil beings that was determine to rule the Galaxy, but they were wipe out completely by SG-1, with some influence from the replicators and others. Develop from them is a sub-race, the Tok'ra and do not believe in taking hosts forcefully, but rather develops a true symbiosis with its hosts. They also have enemies from Cobra-La, Cybertron, and the Primes.

Hok'tar, or Hok-tauri, - A type of genetically advance humans that have powers beyond what the innovators and newtypes have, including controlling the weather and gravity. The Ancients and Alieans are this type with their powers.

Innovators – A type of human beings that can perceive spatial coordinates and communicate with the GN particles.

Innovade – A type of artificial humans that are living terminals for Veda and have all of the powers of an innovator.

Jaffa – A race of warriors that were servants of the Goa'uld, but are free people and been that way for centuries. They also receive special genetic modifications from the Alieans that allows them to not carry the symbiotes anymore and does not have to rely on a drug for their immune systems. Some are even serving them, but the Alieans made it clear that the Jaffa are their equal and have the same rights as them. They are definitely stronger than the coordinators. Also, they are 2 special groups from the main branch: Ickalthaws - A group of Jaffa that live on a planet that is protected by the Primes from the Goa'uld. This group also worships them and they accepted it because they know that they have great potential. Lochem (Hebrew for "warrior") - A group of Jaffa that finally found who they should be worshipping, the One True God. They are essentially Christians and are well protected by the Primes as well. Unlike their Ickalthaw brethren, they do not see the Primes as gods that they should be worshipping, but as powerful warriors that protect them, not an issue for any of them.

Maximal – The descendants of the Autobots and rulers of Cybertron. They were led by a high council, but after the Spark Wars, all came under Optimus Prime's leadership.

Newtypes – A type of genetically advance humans that can perceive spatial coordinates and have other types of powers. Being a newtype has no being if the person is a natural or a coordinator. Unlike the innovators, they cannot use the GN particles and some did not come into existence with this particle.

Nox – A race of peace loving beings that do not defend themselves with weapons, but with trickery. They are also allies of the Asgard and Ancient.

Predacons – Originally, a group of Decepticons that have similar beast modes and can combined to form Predaking. It is also the name for the descendant of the Decepticon. They were also ruled by a council, but later came under Megatron's leadership and they pay for not obeying his orders.

Replicators - a type of robots that consume technology to replicate. They pretty much fear nothing, with the exception of the Transformers since their weapons are capable of destroying them extremely well. They also fear the Alieans since their weapons not only break apart the blocks but the blocks themselves are damaged in a manner that makes it impossible for them to come back together.

Wraith – A race of vampiric beings that feed off of humans in the Pegasus Galaxy. They are extinct.

Radiation

Cherenkov radiation - A type of radiation that is emitted anytime charged particles goes faster than light. In the real world, the only time this does happen are in the pools that nuclear reactors are in since the speed of light in the water is slower than in the air and vacuum and it is a bluish glow.

Electromagnetic Radiation - A type of radiation that is release when energy is release either from electrons falling from a higher energy level to a lower level or when mass is transform in energy.

Energon Radiation - A type of radiation that is emitted by raw energon crystals. It messes with electrical circuits and electro-mechanical transformers. Only organic and techno-organic life are unaffected.

Hyperspace Radiation - A type of radiation that is presented in hyperspace.

Subspace Radiation - A type of radiation that is presented in subspace.

Tachyon Radiation - A type of radiation that is release when tachyon exited out of either hyperspace or subspace into our universe.

Transwarp Radiation - A special type of faster than light radiation that is part of the time dimension and is always release when time travel has occurred and when particles take on new identities.

Ships

Archangel – A mobile suit carrier that defected from the Earth Federation to the Clyne Faction and is a member of Terminal.

Ark – The ship that the Autobots used to travel from Cybertron to Earth. Thanks to a Decepticon attack, it crashed landed on Earth. When they became reactive, it became their main headquarters with their main computer, Teletran-1, until 2006. In 2006, Trypticon destroys it and the volcano it crash into.

Axalon – An exploration starship commanded by Optimus Primal. It was shot down by the Predacons and crashed landed on Earth. After that, it became the Maximal base.

Darksyde – A transwarp cruiser stolen by BW Megatron and used to find Earth. It also crashed landed on the Earth and became the Predacon base.

Eternal – A mobile suit carrier that was built by ZAFT to carry the Freedom and the Justice and became a member of the Clyne Faction, later Terminal.

Ha'taks - a type of spaceship that the Goa'uld and Jaffa uses. The Alieans also use them, but those have been built with Aliean technology, making them superior to the Goa'uld and Lucian design.

Helicarriers - An airborne carrier that uses rotors to fly in the atmosphere and carry a number of aircraft. Cobra had several of them during the 1980's and presently. In the 29th century, G.I. Joe also gets this type of carrier from the Alieans.

Hovercarriers - A type of carrier that is also a hovercraft.

Landcarriers - A type of ground vehicle that also function as an aircraft carrier.

Nemesis – Megatron's flagship and the most powerful warship in transformer's history. Megatron use this ship to chase the Ark from Cybertron to Earth. It was also used in the end moments of the Beast Wars.

Ptolemaios – The main mobile suit carrier of Celestial Being. It has been fitted with a number of true GN drives after the ELS wars.

Tuatha de Danaan – An amphibious assault submarine that Mithril uses for deploying their forces.

Transportation

Airplanes – A type of heavier than air flying vehicle that uses wings to generate lift and have some sort of engine to get them in the air. Most have either fuel cells and/or jet engines and can reach hypersonic velocities.

Cars – A type of ground vehicle that usually have wheels, but recently on Earth and in advance societies, they use antigravity drive.

Helicopters – A type of heavier than air flying vehicle that uses rotors to lift it off the ground and propelled in the air. They are powered by turbine engines and/or fuel cells.

Stargate – A teleportation device that is able to send people and goods across the universe using a wormhole through subspace. They connect all of the planets to each other regardless if it inside the galaxy or if that destination is in another galaxy period.

Starships – A type of space vehicle that are used to travel across space and have some sort of FTL drive. (Technically, any spaceship that travels among the stars is a starship, but for me, the ship is not a starship without either a hyperdrive, warp drive, or something like that.) Some have been turned into warships.

Weapons and shields

Anti beam coating - A coating that is applied to the shields of mobile suits that is use to deflect beams from beam weapons.

Beam Sabers – A type of energy sword that forms its blade from particles. They can be formed from the GN particles, mirage colloid, minovsky particles, or other types of particles.

Beam rifles and cannons – Energy weapons that fire particle beams to destroy the target.

Buster rifle – A special type of beam cannon that also has the characteristics of a beam rifle.

Death Star – A type of energy weapon that has enough power to render a planet inhabitable or even to destroy that planet entirely. The category comes from the most infamous battle station in the universe; the Death Star since it had enough power to destroy an entire planet.

Deflector shields generators – A type of generator that generates special plasma shields that is used to protect the ship or other things.

Energy wave protection cannon - A type of energy weapon that project a wave of energy from subspace and hyperspace.

Fusion cannons – A special plasma/particle beam cannon that heats its reactant to very high temperatures and causes them to fuse and fire the resultant plasma with this liberate energy. They are very common on a lot of warships. Megatron also uses one and Nemesis has one as well.

Ion cannons – Weapons that fire ion beams to disable ships without destroying them. At high settings, they can destroy smaller ships.

Ion rifles – Weapons that fire ion beams to take out its target. Optimus Prime famous ion blaster is an example of this class of weapon.

Katanas - A type of sword made by the Japanese and is used by the Samurai during their existence. To date, Himeko, Chikane, Selena and a few others uses them as their main weapons.

Laser cannons and rifles – Energy weapons that use light to form a beam to destroy the target. Some are even plasma laser.

Lightsabers – A type of energy sword that forms its blade from plasma that has been heated by lasers. Itiki has a lightsaber that uses energon plasma to enhance the cutting power of it.

Momento Mori – A type of space based weapon that is powerful enough to destroy entire cities. This class of weapons is named after the Momento Mori laser cannons the Alaws used.

Planet buster bombs - A type of bomb that has enough power to destroy an entire planet. Admiral Etestier bans this type of bomb the moment he became the supreme commander of the Aliean military.

Plasma rifles and cannons – Energy weapons that fire plasma beams.

Railcannons – Special weapons that fire shells on electrically conductive rails.

Superlaser cannons – The most powerful energy weapon in the known universe. The vast majority of them are powered directly by a very powerful reactor and actually harnesses the power generation plasma and particles to form an energy beam that may behaves like a laser, but it is not a laser.

Topological defect beam cannon - a type of beam cannon that fires a beam of topological defect and converts the target into a conversion bomb.

Transwarp weapons - weapons that uses the transwarp radiation as a means to destroy objects. The one weapon that is banned is the transwarp fusion bomb since it is also a planet buster bomb. Another weapon that is not used very much is the Transwarp radiation superlaser cannon since the only one that is supposed to have this weapon is Bio-Guard and he has not use it in anger yet. No one else is allow to use it.

Turbolaser cannons – A special type of plasma laser that uses turbine engines to generate the beams and special substances to generate the laser producing plasma. By this time, most of them use energon as that plasma.

Variable Phase Shift armor - A type of armor that changes color when it is activate and projects against physical attacks and can project from energy weapons if giving enough energy, but deflector shields are usually better for that job.


End file.
